


When The Chips Are Down

by SerpentineJ



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M, for muiromem, i am shassie trash, you guys should join us for the rewatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn somehow ropes the members of the Santa Barbara Police Dept. into a round or five of poker.  Shassie shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Chips Are Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuiromeM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuiromeM/gifts).



> NOTE: So this was a bit I had an idea of, but never got around to writing. For muiromem; hope you can join us in this week’s rewatch! :D
> 
> Hey, for those of you on here who aren't on tumblr, I hold a Shassie Psych rewatch every Saturday, 6:30 EST! You guys should come; more details at shassiewatch.tumblr.com.

“What do you say, Buzz?” Shawn grins at the other man, flashing a mischievous smile and wagging the deck of cards in his hand. “One hand.”

McNab beams, all naïve eagerness and agreed, enthusing about how he had been one of the best blackjack players in his university. Spencer pats him on the shoulder, the highest part of the tall man he can reach without looking ridiculous, and grabs his coat, saying, “I’ll get Gus!”

Gus, of course, is chatting with Juliet, smiling and using that stupid smirky-grin he gets when he was trying to impress a girl.

“Yeah, I met him.” Shawn hears him say as he draws closer. “He signed my comic and everything.”

Jules is sparkling, as always, blonde hair and white teeth and rosy cheeks, talking animatedly about some superhero or other while Gus listens, contributing now and again.

They’re a stupidly cute match, Spencer thinks.

“Hey! Gus! Jules!” Shawn shouts cheerfully, jogging up to the female detective’s desk. “You guys wanna play a hand of poker with Buzz and I?”

Gus immediately frowns. “Shawn,” He says, slightly petulantly, “You know I won’t play poker with you! Not after the shaving cream incident.”

O’Hara cocks her head. “Poker? I can play poker.”

“Oh, no.” Burton takes a step back, shaking his head. “Juliet, I would not recommend playing Shawn. He’s scary-good.”

“Really?” She crosses her arms, straightening up. “Is it a psychic thing?”

Shawn scoffs, smiling and shaking his head. “No…” He sighed. “I’m afraid the spirits won’t help me with such frivolities as card games… though they will play battleship.” He adds.

“What’s going on here?” A familiarly authoritative tone makes them all look up. “Don’t you three have something to do?”

Jules huffs at her slightly overbearing partner. “I’m on my break, Carlton, and these two aren’t on a case.” She gestures at the duo.

Lassiter scowls. “Then they shouldn’t be here.” He retreats to his desk, propping his heat on his palms, elbows on the table; a classic ‘stressed Lassie’ pose, Shawn notices.

“…is Lassie alright?” Spencer asks. “Did he drop his car keys in the toilet again?”

O’Hara sighs. “He’s been swamped with paperwork lately…” She glances over at her partner, concerned. “And I think his family might have visited.”

The other two wince; from what they know about the Head Detective’s home life, the man’s family were not the most agreeable of people, and they don’t know a whole lot.

“…Wait!” The faux-psychic exclaims, a light sparking in his hazel eyes. “I know!”

Gus glances warily at his best friend. “What are you planning, Shawn?”

~~~~~~

“C’mon, Lassie, it’ll be fun!” Shawn tugsat the head detective’s shoulder straps, making him growl in annoyance. “Just one hand. Buzz and Jules are already in!”

Carlton smacks his hand away. “For the hundredth time, Spencer, NO.” He glares at him before returning to squinting at his paperwork. “Go bother Guster.”

The brunet whines, pouting, and loops his arms around the man’s neck. “Come on, Carly!”

Lassiter glares. “…If I play one hand, will you leave me alone?”

“Scout’s honor!”

~~~~~~

Shawn wins the first round.

Lassie is ridiculously competitive, so, obviously he can’t let him get away with that.

~~~~~~

“You’re cheating!” Carlton blusters, waving his hands at the most recent hand. “There-there’s no way-“

The sky outside is dark by now, streetlamps casting pale highlights across sidewalks and roads, cars bustling by, taillights and headlights glowing in the dim.

Shawn smirks. “Maybe I’m just… better than you, Lassie-face.”

Jules, Gus and Buzz are gone already, the latter having pled out after a couple of games on account of his wife making dinner, and Gus offering to drive Jules home. Smooth, Shawn thinks. Typical Gus.

Hopefully he won’t use the Pluto line on her.

“No way in hell, Spencer.” Lassiter retaliates, scooping up the cards. “I’m dealing.”

~~~~~~

Carlton won’t admit defeat.

“C’mon, Lassie.” Spencer whines. “It’s late! Just accept that I’m better than you, man!”

The phrase grates on his nerves. Spencer, better than him.

As if.

They play a little more, Shawn managing to win most of the hands despite the tiredness becoming slightly more evident in his eyes.

Lassiter stands, frustrated, and growls, running long-fingered hands through his short hair.

“How are you doing it?” he exclaims, finally snapping. “How do you keep winning?”

Shawn grins at him. “A little skill and a whole lotta pineapple, Lassie.” He sweeps the remaining cards off the table and turns to squint at the clock hanging on the wall. “Crikey, is it that late?”

Carlton rumbles. He’s tired, hungry, and has been humiliated; by Spencer, of all people! Instinct overpowers reason and he’s advancing on the little liar, hair coming ungelled, eyes blazing.

He has him trapped against the wall, harshly, and he might be astonished at his own roughness had he been in a calmer state of mind; as it is, all he does is lean in closer and growl.

“You’ve been a pain in my ass for far too long, Spencer. Give it up. What’s your secret?”

Shawn smirks and moves closer, so their noses are practically touching; both of them are breathing fast, shallow, and so it seems to be a natural escalation to close the gap and crush him to the brick, taking his lips in a moment of weakness, warm and slightly chapped and absolutely worth it.

It surprises him, though, when Spencer responds just as enthusiastically.

They break apart after a minute, panting and, somehow, still glaring, and the air around them crackles with hot tension and Lassiter can feel fire rising through his chest, some kind of impulsive anger, and Spencer is looking at him coyly through his ridiculously long lashes that Carlton just noticed, and shouldn’t he be freaking out, just a little?

His thigh is wedged between Spencer’s legs. When had that happened?

Shawn grins and licks his lips.

“Been waiting for you to do that forever, Lassilicious.” He looks so unbearably smug.

Carlton kisses the cockiness right off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: So the situation kind of ended up like feriowind’s fanart? Well, regardless, hope you liked it!


End file.
